The present invention relates to voice over internet protocol (“VoIP”) telephony systems. More particularly, the invention relates to a system for providing emergency services to users of VoIP phones.
The implementation of emergency services for users of the Plain Old Telephone System (“POTS”) is fairly straightforward. Each telephone in the POTS is identified with a single user and address. Thus, when a user dials 9-1-1, or any applicable emergency number, the user's name and address are automatically transmitted to the Emergency Services 911 Call Center and the 911 operator can dispatch the proper authorities to this address.
In contrast, the implementation of Emergency services in VoIP telephony systems is not as reliable. A VoIP phone can be used in practically any location which offers internet access. Therefore, the VoIP phone may be used not only from a user's home or office, but also from any of the user's travel destinations.
One system for providing Emergency services to users of VoIP phones requires the provider of the VoIP service to maintain a database of the names and addresses of its users. Thus, when a user dials 9-1-1, his name and address will be transmitted to the Emergency Services 911 Call Center. However, if the user is using the VoIP phone from other than this address, his current location will not be transmitted to the Emergency Services 911 Call Center. In this event, the 911 operator will not be able to determine the user's location unless the user is able to communicate this information verbally. Moreover, if the user cannot communicate his location to the 911 operator, the operator may dispatch the authorities to the address stored in the database, which will obviously not help the user.